Bargain
by Nyx405
Summary: This is an AU, Hanna the journalist is searching for the truth about the murder of a corrupt politician, Hanna's not in it for the fame and fortune he wants the truth but it might be more than he bargained for...Rated T for swearing and gore eventually.
1. Chapter 1

**Hanna's Not A Boy's Name Fanfic**

**Chp. 1**

**Bargain  
**

"_A Politician named Jeremy Williams was found by a river on the north side of the city. He was suspected of doing shady business with all sorts of people, although there was never enough evidence to prove it but someone wanted him dead, but who? What could have driven them to commit murder? I can think of a lot of reasons but those just theories, and I plan to uncover the truth…" _The one writing in his black journal closed it. He sighed and got his jacket he was going for a walk.

Casmiro carried Finas towards the nearest place for medical attention. Finas was bleeding everywhere.

"Casmiro…" Finas groaned "NEVER AGAIN."

"Shut up, you were enjoying it" Casmiro looked around, "Where is it?"

A red haired man with glasses walked by and saw the two vampires, he almost screamed. Casmiro looked at the red head.

"What do you want!" He yelled.

"I-I-I-Is your friend okay?" said the red head. "I know someone who can help him."

"Tell me now if you want to live." Casmiro glared at him. The red head took him to Doctor Worth, to Worth it didn't matter who would come into his office as long as they had cash. Hanna opened the door for Casmiro.

"Holy sh*t" said the doctor. "What the hell happen to him!"

"Knife fight, help him and you will live and be paid well." Casmiro glared.

"Tch, don't you start f**king tellin' me how to do ma job set'em up on that table." The doctor began to call someone. "Mont? You there? I don care what time it is, get yer as over here an bring some blood packs, some sorry hardcore kinky slut's dying"

"IT WAS A KNIFE FIGHT!" Casmiro yelled.

"SHUT UP I'M ON THE PHONE!" Worth yelled back at his client. "Anyway bring the packs or I'm gonna come and kick yer hairy ass."

The red head watched quietly he stood beside Casmiro, Casmiro looked at the red head.

"What? What do you want? LEAVE."

"Ehh, okay…" The red head closed the door behind him. He saw a car parking outside, a man in black appeared he had a few bandages on his face, he was holding a cooler.

"Hey Hanna." Said the man in black.

"Hey Lamont." Said Hanna.

"Are you here for a check-up or wasting Worth's 'precious' time." He chuckled Actually I was just leaving. He's busy with a client and I just came here to ask him a couple of questions about the murder of Jeremy Williams."

"The corrupt politician who got what he deserved?" He raised his eyebrow. "Hanna…I know it's your job to snoop around and write some bullshit story but I really think you should leave this one alone."

"Nah, I'll be fine." Hanna walked away.

Inside Worth was patching up Finas' wounds. Lamont handed Worth the blood packs.

"You owe me." Smirked Lamont.

"I dun owe ya sh*t" he grumbled. Lamont looked at Casmiro who was watching Finas. Lamont smiled Casmiro. He glanced at Lamont and glared every time their eyes met, but eventually Casmiro stopped glaring and smirked at Lamont. Lamont turned the other way Finas looked at them.

"So I saw Hanna," said Lamont.

"Really?" asked Worth.

"He was here."

"I didn't notice."

"He wanted to ask you some questions."

"Did ya tell'em to piss off?"

"I think he go the message."

"Well I'm done, now pay up"

"Fine." Said Casmiro, he paid Worth. Lamont handed him the cooler. "Make sure he drinks these packs. He's going to need more though since there's only enough for one night, if you want I'll bring more to your house." Lamont held a up a piece of paper.

"Tch, alright." Casmiro smirked, Lamont smirked back, Finas glared at Lamont.

End of Chp. 1

**Well I hope I did a good job keeping everyone in character and stuff and I'm going to keep writing this AU for now, I've got nothing to lose and I want to have fun with this. I hope those of you read this enjoy it to and will continue to read it and stuff. Originally the journalist was going to be an OC but I decided to replace it with Hanna and I think it's better that way since the OC was just made to move the plot along and stuff.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hanna's Not A Boy's Name Fanfic**

**Bargain**

**Chp. 2**

BZZZZZZZBEEP BEEP! BEEP!

Hanna opened his eyes and yawned he checked to see what time it was, it was almost ten, Hanna's eyes widened he was suppose to be at the press company two hours ago, his boss was going to have his head. Hanna quickly changed shirts and grabbed his bags and ran to the nearest bus stop.

It was almost twelve by the time Hanna made it. He quietly snuck into his small office. There were papers everywhere it was a mess, his boss had told him several times to keep it clean and organized but Hanna never listened. Hanna started looking at his notes about Williams' murder. Hanna looked out at his door when he heard a knock.

"It's open" He said.

It was his boss he always had a serious face on him, but Hanna could tell when his boss was mad at him.

"Hey…boss…" He tried to smile. His boss did not fall for it.

"You're late." Said his boss.

"Yeah…sorry my alarm was on this time, I swear!"

"Hanna…"

"And I missed the bus just by a minute."

"Hanna."

"I tried to chase after it for a while until I ran out of breath; I can run 2 miles now without stopping can you believe that? I think that's like record for me or something."

"HANNA."

Hanna shut his eyes. He opened them to see his boss' arms crossed.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know why you still have your job?"

"Because…I'm a good journalist?"

"You were a good journalist, lately your work has been…disappointing. I'm on the verge of firing you."

"I'm trying I really am boss! I'm working on the murder of Jeremy Williams!"

"Hanna…"

"I might have some leads, I'm going to see them after I fix my notes."

"Hanna."

"I was going to talk to you about this too and-"

"HANNA."

Hanna looked down. "Sorry boss." His boss took a deep breath.

"You should let that story go. Things like that should just be left alone."

"But boss the reason you hired me was because I touched stories like that!"

"And you almost died last time."

"But you gave me this job."

"And you risked your life to get it."

"Because I love this job. I still do" Hanna smiled.

"Your life isn't worth throwing away like that Hanna." His boss sighed. "Hanna just listen to me for once."

"But I have to turn in something good."

"I know that, and I'm sure you can find it, you're just not looking hard enough." His boss opened the door. "Drop it okay, please." He closed the door.

Hanna looked down. He sighed. "I'm going to do it boss and you won't stop me."

Hanna went to where the politician's body was found. He took the bus all the way to the clubs that other reporters have spotted him in. The bouncer would not let him pass and had to wait in line with others. Eventually Hanna got in. Inside there was a boy with sharp teeth and green eyes staring at him. The boy was working at the ticket booth.

"Hey." Said Hanna.

"Hey so you want in? Or are you just here cuz you can't find a bathroom." Said the boy as he grinned.

"I'm here on business." He said.

"So am I. Forty bucks to get in kid and I need to see some I.D."

"Forty bucks! And I'm not a kid I'm 24"

"And I'm 47, lemme see your ID."

Hanna searched for his ID, he looked everywhere for it. The boy watched Hanna.

"Tell you what I'll just believe you and say you're 24 if you believe I'm TEN years older then you."

"Ten years older? But you're like 15!"

"I'm seventeen! And can't you tell that I want to be bribed!"

The bouncer turned to look at them. The boy hid under the booth. Hanna smiled and waved at him. The bouncer turned around.

"Listen just pay me an extra ten bucks and I'll let you go."

"You're fuckin' seventeen! You shouldn't even be working here!" He yelled at him.

"Shut up! My mom works here, and I come by and check up on her."

"Still, you shouldn't be here." Hanna looked at him.

"Tch whatever man I don't care, just hurry up and pay me."

"VESER!"

Behind the boy Veser was a thin pale man with glasses with black hair. His arms were crossed.

"I thought I told you to go home!"

"Chill out Conrad I was just here with my buddy talking about going in and all."

"You know your parents don't want you here."

"Yeah well I didn't come here to see'em" He grumbled.

"Just go home." Veser grumbled.

Hanna looked at Veser, he sort of felt sorry for him.

"Sorry if this kid bothered you, he's a nice guy sometimes, you can go."

"Thanks" Hanna looked at Veser one last time and saw him upset. He tilted his head towards the door. Veser looked at him. Hanna grabbed his arm and both ran towards the door.

"HEY! YOU TWO GET THE FUCK BACK HERE!" Yelled Conrad

The bouncer tapped his foot and his arms were crossed. Conrad gave a nervous chuckle.

"Don't worry everything's under control."

Both guys panted inside.

"Thanks uh…"

"Hanna."

"Hanna?" Veser started laughing "That's a stupid name."

"Why do you even want to be here?" Hanna quickly changed the subject.

"I said I came here to see my mom, and my dad…" He looked at the women pole dancing.

"Your dad works here?" asked Hanna

"He owns this club, my mom is one of those pole dancers."

"Oh…." Hanna felt sorry for Veser. "Uh…Anyway I need to speak with your dad I have some questions. Where is he?"

"He won't answer them, trust me it's a waste of time." Veser touched his right arm; Hanna suddenly noticed that Veser had cuts on his face. Veser saw him stare. He turned away. "Look I can take you to him but you can't mention me at ALL,"

"Thanks I appreciate it Veser," Hanna pet his shoulder.

Veser shuddered he moved forward. "Whatever." He led Hanna to his father's office. Hanna and Veser shook hands. He gave him his phone number. "Call me if you ever want to talk about anything okay?" He smiled at him.

"Thanks but I don't want your pity." Veser looked away. "But you seem pretty desperate for a friend so I'll do it." He took Hanna's phone number.

"Asshole." Hanna pouted. Veser snickered.

Hanna knocked.

"Talk I can hear you." Said the voice.

"Uh…Are you the owner of this club?" Asked Hanna.

"Who is this?"

"I'm a journalist. I want to talk to you about a certain club member who use to come by here before he was murdered.

"You talking about Williams?"

"Yes."

"Get lost, I'm not telling you anything."

"I just want the truth. Please tell me anything you know."

"GET LOST!"

Hanna sighed and turned around. He sat down somewhere and sighed.

"What's wrong?" said a pole dancer she had purple hair and red eyes.

Hanna's jaw dropped.

"Had a bad day at work?" she began to dance.

"You can say that." Hanna stared at her.

"You just came back from the boss' office. You must be a very brave man or a stupid one. I like stupid ones, what can I do for you to make your stay here more…enjoyable."

"I want to know about Jeremy Williams."

She stopped dancing and glared at him. "Who are you?" she snarled, Hanna spotted fangs coming out her rosy lips. He gulped.

"I'm a journalist. I just want the truth."

"Well I don't want to lose my job because of you."

"You don't have to tell me much just one thing is all I ask."

"And what will you give me in return?" She started dancing again.

"What do you want?" Hanna stood up and tried to look at her eyes directly.

"Just a few little love bites, I'll be gentle~" she opened her mouth and stared at Hanna's neck.

Hanna covered it. "So vampires are real…" "Just a few drops I won't take to much~" she smiled. "I swear." Hanna got close to her.

"Adelaide!" Veser yelled at her. "Leave my friend alone."

"Friend?" she looked at Hanna. "I see my apologies I didn't know he was with you."

"Damn right you should apologize. Come on Hanna we both should get out of here, I think Conrad's still trying to make sure the bouncer doesn't come looking for us."

"Wait." She said. "Wait for me outside Mr…Hanna." She smiled. "I won't take much of your time just wait for me in the back. "I will tell you everything you need to know."

"Good for you Adelaide." Smirked Veser. "I guess everything's working out for you huh Hanna?"

"Yeah, you better go home, I have to talk to her."

"Aw come on I wanna help you with whatever you're doing."

"Trust me it's not fun, it's pretty dangerous."

"I live for danger."

"Veser seriously….don't…I don't want you to get hurt. Go home."

Veser was mad. "Fine, but I'm the one who helped you get here. Don't come asking for my help anymore cuz I ain't gonna give it to ya."

Hanna sighed and went to the back waiting for Adelaide.

"Well Mr. Hanna." She grinned. "What do you want to know?"

**Wow twice as long as the first chapter I hope you are all enjoying this, I'm having fun with it and I think it's coming out a lot better than I originally planned please give me any advice or what I can improve on in order to make this more enjoyable, and I hope I am keeping everyone in character. Anyway thanks for reading and stuff. Suggestion away no flames please I do not own Hanna.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hanna's Not A Boy's Name Fanfic**

**Bargain**

**Chp. 3**

Hanna looked at Adelaide it was cold. Adelaide smirked at him. He took out his black journal and a pen.

"Okay let's do it." He looked at her.

Adelaide only laughed. "You look so cute trying to be professional."

"Thanks" He pouted.

She laughed again. "Alright I'll tell you everything I know."

**Flash back in 5…4…3…2…1!**

"PISS OFF." Said Conrad staring at the dirty blonde man with a fur jacket.

"Come on let me in" He said.

"No, no cash no ticket."

"Come on Conrad" Said Adelaide, she was with a man with a few bandages and bruises on his face, he had black fair. "Let them in for me."

Conrad glared. "No."

"Do it or else" She hissed.

Conrad shivered and grumbled. "Fine you can go."

The blonde man smirked as he entered the club. Adelaide stroked the other's man black hair. He blushed as he put his arm around her.

"Well I'm going to get ready Mr. Toucey." She nuzzled his arm and licked his neck, I hope you enjoy my dance, be sure to give me nice tips."

"Don't worry I plan too" He smirked.

"I hope you mean compensation." She tapped his nose.

"Yeah sure!" He chuckled nervously. "That's exactly what I meant."

"Good." She walked away.

"You're such a puss Mont."

"Shut it Worth." He looked away.

Worth ignored Lamont and stared at Conrad. He was playing with pen out of boredom. He could see Conrad's little fang. He smirked.

Adelaide was dancing to a man in his sixties he was wearing a suit.

"What's your name?" she smirked.

"Jeremy Williams" He smirked. "And what about you?"

"I go by many names." Adelaide flipped her hair. "You can call me whatever you want."

Williams gave her a twenty. "Cheri, for right now". He showed her a fifty dollar bill. "Erin for the next hour." He showed her a hundred dollar bill. "For the rest of the night Eve."

Adelaide knelt for a closer look. She smirked. "Alright, then Mr. Williams you can call me Erin."

"But not Eve?" He chuckled.

"I'll be much to tired by then." She danced again.

Williams brought out another hundred dollar bill.

"Hmmm…well the night is young anyway." She stroked his beard.

Lamont went to go buy a drink for him and Worth.

"Your girlfriend's being a whore." Said Worth.

Lamont didn't say anything and just shrugged.

"Mont she's got you whipped good."

Lamont chuckled. "It's just a fling, that's it." He lied to himself.

After an hour Williams was cheering very loudly at Adelaide he was drunk. Lamont only glared at them.

"Go do somethin' about it ya puss." Worth lit his cigeratte.

Lamont smirked. "Nah, it's her job."

"Cheap ass excuse, ya might as well cut yer balls now cuz I doubt you'll be getting' any from her. Ya know she's just using ya for yer money."

Lamont hit him; Worth hit him back, both started fighting. Everyone in the club stopped and watched them. Eventually the bouncer kicked them both out. Adelaide watched as Lamont was thrown out. Williams began to yell at her to start dancing again. She hissed at him.

"You don't want my money then?"

"Coming from you? No, I wouldn't."

"I came here to see you dance and I want to see you dance."

"Well I'm afraid I'm going to have to disappoint you."

Suddenly she saw Casmiro and Finas appear. Casmiro glared at her. She glared back at him. Casmiro walked towards her.

"Well we meet again Adelaide."

"Hello Cas, you're looking bitter."

"No thanks to you." Casmiro began to change, Finas tried to calm him down.

"HEY." Said Williams. "I'm talking to her you two punks go away."

Casmiro snarled at him. "Did you just order me?"

Williams began to shout at him, Finas was trying to keep Casmiro calm. Adelaide used this time to flee from the scene.

**End** **of Flashback**

"And that was it." She said.

Hanna wrote down every word she said. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, that's it; I think Williams was being dragged off along with Finas and Casmiro."

"And these two guys are they?"

"Vampires like me, yes."

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Hanna looked at her seriously. "What's the catch?"

"Well the truth is for some reason I wanted to get it off my chest. Maybe I've been with you humans far too long I've developed guilt." She laughed. "Still I have to leave this city now because I've been found by those two. And I'm going to need some food for the road." She licked her lips. Hanna backed away. "Hey, listen I know a guy who can feed you."

"I don't want it, I want yours." She grabbed Hanna. "You can't just walk away with that information without giving me something in return, and I want something to eat now."

"No, there has to be something else."

"You wanted to find the truth, there's always a lot risks you should have known that when you decided to tackle something like this. You're life isn't worth throwing away for something as trivial as this." She was about to bite him.

"There you are!" Conrad came from the back door. "Listen I want to know where the hell is Ves…" He saw his master Adelaide. "Oh shit…am I interrupting?"

"YES, now leave."

Conrad backed away. Adelaide was about to bite Hanna but stopped. She suddenly turned into a bat. She glared at Hanna.

"If you want to find more answers seek Finas and Casmiro! They might be the culprits!" She flew away.

"Wait? Where are you going? GET BACK HERE YOU BITCH YOU AREN'T GOING TO LEAVE ME ON MY OWN AGAIN!" Conrad yelled at her.

Suddenly they heard gunshots. They turned around to see a man with goggles and a cough mask. He aimed his gun at the two men.

"Oh shit. RUN!" Conrad yelled. Hanna started running.

"Where do we go!" Hanna asked.

"My car is parked not that far from here!" He yelled.

The man with the goggles aimed at them. The guys heard another gunshot. They turned around and saw Veser fighting with the man. Veser managed to pull his rifle away from him. But then out of the man's jacket came out a ferret and attacked him.

"VESER!" Conrad ran towards him.

"Wait! No!" called out Hanna.

The man with the goggles shot Conrad's leg. He screamed. It hurt Hanna's ears. Veser managed to get the ferret off him and threw it against a wall. The man turned to check on his ferret. Veser used this chance to tackle the man down. He punched him over and over until the man kicked him away. Veser groaned. The man grabbed his gun and shot Veser's right side. He screamed, Veser tried to contain the tears streaming out of his eyes but it was no use. Conrad dragged himself to Veser's side.

"I'm sorry." He said.

Veser was just screaming out his words, Conrad was unable to understand him.

"I apologize for shooting him, but it was your fault, you exist and you decided to come into contact with this poor boy, and for that you must be punished." He pulled out a pistol and it clicked, the bullet was ready to load. "However I will be merciful I will make it painless for you vampire."

"THAT'S BULLSHIT!" yelled Hanna he stabbed the gunner with a switchblade he carried around for protection. He had used this knife when he was a high school punk growing up he got into a lot fights for a lot of reasons but eventually stopped using his blade until now. Both men fell, Hanna on top of the assailant. Hanna was about to stab him again. The ferret began to hiss at him. Hanna looked at everyone around him. He saw Veser still sobbing and Conrad trying to hold him, saying over and over I'm sorry. Hanna dropped his knife. "I can't…"

The assailant kicked him away, he grabbed his pistol and shot Conrad.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" Hanna screamed. He heard the pistol click again.

"I will spare you only because you spared me." He looked at Hanna. "And also because you might be able to find this Finas and Casmiro for me. Goodbye." He picked up his ferret and walked away. Hanna tried to contain his tears.

"Hey…take the kid…" Conrad panted. "Hurry up…go…."

"Not…without…you…ya dick…" Veser panted. "Yer comin with us…"

"I'll be fine….take the kid and go."

Hanna nodded. "I'll come back I promise."

"Get the hell out of here." Conrad grumbled he handed Hanna his keys.

Hanna carried a weak Veser to Conrad's car.

Hanna drove all the way to Worth's clinic.

"What the fuck Hanna what happened to him!" roared Worth.

"He got shot, please help him!"

"I CAN FUCKIN' SEE THAT!"

They heard loud knocks.

"GO THE FUCK HOME WE'RE CLOSED!"

"Please…." Said a weak voice.

Hanna ran to open the door. "CONRAD!"

Conrad looked at him he was wrapped in bandages but he was still bleeding.

"How did you get here!"

"I don't know…I kinda passed out after you two left." He panted.

"Let me help you inside."

Hanna dragged him inside. Worth began to curse again.

"Listen to me you hack…" Conrad panted and pointed at him.

"Aren't you that fairy that wouldn't let me in cuz I didn't have the cash to get in to your stupid club?"

"Nevermind that…" Conrad panted. "This kid needs help; I'm willing to pay anything if ya can help him….PLEASE….HELP HIM YA HACK."

"That's a nice way of askin me fer help."

"HELP HIM I'LL PAY YOU ANYTHING, I'LL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT!" Conrad began to cough out blood.

"Conrad! Take it easy you need help too." Hanna set him up on a bed. "Worth please help them it's my fault they're like this."

"Damn right it's yer fault." He groaned. Worth put a "closed sign up". "Call Mont and have 'im bring as many blood packs of all types right now. Lock the door as soon as he gets in. He ain't leaving and neither are ya, I'm not done yellin' at ya yet."

All night long there were screams from both Veser and Conrad. Hanna was waiting outside of the room Worth was performing the operations. Hanna looked at the clock when there were no more screams; it was 5:13 AM. Worth and Lamont both came out their clothes had blood splattered all over them. Hanna got up from his seat.

"They're gonna be okay."

"Thanks Worth" Hanna smiled.

"NOW WHAT THE HELL WHERE YA DOIN! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!"

Hanna explained what happened.

"Jesus fucking Christ Hanna what were ya thinkin? Didn't Mont tell ya ta drop this fuckin case?"

"Yeah, he did, but I didn't listen."

"Ya never do, cuz of that two guys barely survived a gun incident. You could be next ya know that right?

"Yeah…"

Conrad groaned. Worth looked at the door.

"Stay here I ain't done yellin' at ya yet." He went to check on them.

Hanna sighed He unlocked the door.

"You know he's going to yell at me when you leave." Said Lamont.

"Don't worry I won't leave, I just need some air." Hanna smiled weakly.

"You have no idea what you're getting into Hanna." Said Lamont seriously.

"I know." He closed the door. He leaned against the wall and started writing on his journal.

_I almost died along with two other guys last night, I can't let them get involved or keep dragging myself to Worth's clinic but I did find a new lead on the case; I have to find this Finas and Casmiro guy. I don't know what's ahead of me but I can't let anymore people get involved I'll find the truth no matter what…._

Hanna sighed and closed his journal ready to go back inside and get yelled at again it was going to be a long day.

"At least Conrad and Veser are safe." He thought to himself.

End of Chp. 3

**Wow way longer than chp. 2 aw well I hope whoever reads this enjoyed it, it's almost over probably the next chapter might be the last I'm not sure yet but as usual gimme suggestions and stuff and let me know how if anyone is out of character I'm iffy on Hanna but I want you people to decide and stuff anyway thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

-1**Hanna's Not A Boy's Name**

**Bargain**

**Chp. 4**

Hanna poured hot water on his noodles in a cup. Suddenly he heard his phone ring. Hanna answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Hanna!" Said Veser.

"Hey Veser, how you doing?" Hanna smiled.

"I'm good, I'm good" He checked the time on his wristwatch. "So how're you doing? Worth Let you out yet?"

"Yeah, I'm at Conrad's house, there's not much at my house."

"Yeah…" Hanna chuckled. "Sorry I ditched you guys with him."

"Don't worry, Lamont and Conrad took one for the team."

"Yeah wait? Conrad too? Worth that asshole! He was still recovering!" Hanna yelled at the phone.

"Dude relax," Said Veser pulling the phone away. "Worth didn't beat Conrad."

Hanna open the lid of noodles in a cup. "Then what did he do?" Hanna started eating.

"He gave him a blow job."

Hanna almost choked on his food. "He did what?"

"Don't worry they were both enjoying it." Veser chuckled. "Yeah it happened after Worth and Mont's fight. I was there watching all the action. You totally missed out."

"I guess." Hanna had lost his appetite

"So you're safe since they're both in a good mood."

"How do you know that?"

"Cuz after the blow job Worth dragged Conrad to another room. Worth only came out once telling me I can go home and threw me Conrad's key. Mont drove me here after that."

"I see." Hanna's stomach growled. He started eating again.

"So are you still working on that case?"

"Nah, I gave up. I can't find any trace of Casmiro and Finas. Maybe Adelaide lied." He said.

"Well ya tried." said Veser.

"Yeah, anyway I'm kind of tired, I want to sleep."

"Right you do that, night Hanna!"

Hanna was tired. He jumped on his bed and proceeded to sleep. He tossed and turned but he was wide awake. He yawned and checked the time on his watch. It was eleven. Hanna decided to go get a coffee a few blocks away from his apartment.

At Lamont's home there were boxes everywhere there was a flickering light and on the table there were poker cards and chips scattered. In Lamont's room there were clothes scattered everywhere. The springs on his bed can heard loudly. Lamont was moaning as Casmiro licked the blood off neck. Casmiro chuckled. Lamont laughed.

"You laugh like a donkey." Casmiro smirked.

"Tch, Worth said the same thing." Lamont sat up.

"Where are you going?"

"Work." Lamont started putting on his clothes.

"Why? I'm just starting to enjoy myself."

"That's too bad Cas, you're just going to have to wait until tomorrow night." Lamont smirked.

Casmiro pulled Lamont back to the bed. He sat on top of Lamont.

"Or not." He chuckled. Suddenly there was a knock.

"Could be for me." Said Lamont.

"Hmph too bad." Casmiro was about to bite Lamont again.

The knock was harder this time. Casmiro growled he got off of Lamont to open the door and kill whoever was knocking. Casmiro opened the door and was about to punch the stranger before the stranger blocked it. He kicked Casmiro to a wall.

"Hello Casmiro." Said the man.

Casmiro groaned. "Finas?"

"I came here to get the blood packs Lamont requested that I should drink. I didn't expect to find you here." Finas crossed his arms.

"I was going to get them for you." He smirked.

"Really? Then explain why you're half naked."

Casmiro chuckled. "Well I was here to get you the packs, honest, but then I offered to play a poker game with Lamont. Things eventually led to another thing." Casmiro was still smiling.

Finas glared at him. Lamont came to give Finas the blood packs. Finas thanked him and paid him. Lamont could tell that Finas was trying to be the mature one and castrate both of them.

"Finas, I'm sorry." said Casmiro sincerely.

Finas turned around and turned into a bat, leaving behind the packs. Casmiro called out to him to come back. Casmiro grabbed the packs with him as he went and tried to chase after Finas.

Meanwhile Hanna finally made it to his favorite coffee shop. He waited patiently in line. There was a man right in front of him ordering. Hanna waited, but then Finas came in and cut in front of Hanna.

"HEY!" Hanna yelled.

Finas turned around. "Yes?"

"You're cutting. I was waiting there for that guy to finish ordering."

"I see." Finas sighed. "I apologize" He moved behind Hanna. Hanna felt triumphant. He turned to look at Finas. He could see that Finas looked sad.

"Hey," He said.

"Yes?" asked Finas.

"Sorry, I yelled at you." He chuckled nervously.

"It's alright."

"I'll make it up to you I'll buy you a cup of coffee."

"Oh no I couldn't. Besides I was planning on not order-"

Hanna began to order for Finas and paid for both their orders. Finas didn't feel like arguing and just found a table for them to sit. Hanna drank his drink slowly. Finas observed Hanna, he couldn't help but feel that he recognized him from somewhere.

"Have we met?" asked Finas.

"What?" Hanna was confused. "No, I don't think so."

"I see my mistake." Finas pretended to drink the coffee.

"It happens." Hanna sucked his drink through a straw. "So how come I've never seen you around these parts?"

"Hmmm?" Finas raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Hanna tried to clarify. "I mean that everyone here is a regular customer and you're the first person I've never seen here before."

"I see."

"Are you just bored that you felt like coming into this part of town?" he asked.

"I sort of wandered off on my own to get my mind off a few things and I found myself here, I thought coming here might help me think even if I wasn't going to order anything."

"So I ordered that expresso for nothing!" Hanna's draw dropped.

"That's what I was trying to tell you." Finas sighed and rubbed the right side of his brow.

Hanna groaned. "I'm barely making anything right now I could have saved five bucks."

"So you're having trouble at work?"

"Yeah…if I don't find a good story my boss will fire me."

"Are you a journalist?" asked Finas.

"Yeah…" Hanna smiled. "I'm working on something right now and I have a lead on where it'll take me, and this time I won't screw up."

"I wish you the best of luck." Said Finas.

"Thanks… but what about you?"

"Me?"

"I mean like why are you here at this café?"

Finas didn't want to tell a total stranger about his personal life. Although he felt like he could trust him.

"I am having few trust issues with a friend of mine."

"Ah, that sucks"

Finas looked at the coffee.

"I don't have that many friends and the ones I do. I end up hurting." Hanna looked at his drink. "I don't mean it and I don't want them to get hurt, but this case has been dragging them into danger."

"I see. If you mind, what is this case you are working on?"

"The murder of Jeremy Williams."

Finas was silent.

"Yeah…" Hanna looked at his wristwatch.

"I see."

Casmiro came inside.

"Finas!" he called to Finas.

Hanna looked at Casmiro his eyes widened it was that same guy who was carrying Finas to Worth's office a few nights ago.

"I have to go now, bye! Good luck with your friend!" Hanna dashed out of the café. Casmiro looked at him. He walked towards Finas. Finas looked at him.

"Found you." Casmiro kissed Finas. Finas returned it, before he pushed Casmiro away. Casmiro chuckled.

"We have to talk." said Finas

"Yeah, I'm sorry I slept with some greasy guy."

"Hmph, never mind that, someone has been looking into Williams' murder."

"Who?"

"The corrupt politician, it was all over the news."

"I thought you didn't care about TV."

"I don't. It was something I saw in a newspaper."

"So what? He's just some kid. What could he possibly do?"

"I like my privacy Casmiro. I don't want it to be intruded."

"So what? You want me to fix this?"

"You got us into this and you're going to get us out of it."

"Fine, I'll make it up to you." Casmiro kissed him again. Finas returned it.

"I'm going home." Finas walked away.

Hanna looked at Finas.

"Finas was one of the names Adelaide mentioned." He saw Casmiro walking outside. "That guy must be Casmiro."

Both vampires turned into bats and flew off into the night. Hanna began to follow them. Hanna didn't see the car following him. Hanna turned around and saw the car. Hanna ran faster but the car was faster and block the way for Hanna. The passenger door was open. A stack of wet tissues were thrown at Hanna. Hanna barely caught it.

"Before you get it in." said the man, his ferret got off of the car seat. "I would like you to wash your hands and wash the car seat after we arrive to our destination."

**End of chp. 4**

**Whoo! 2nd to last chapter is done whoo! Yeah…well I hope you liked this chapter and stuff and I hope the final chapter is a good one. Let me know if anyone was out of character. I'm not sure if I'm doing a good job with Finas and Cas I don't know enough about them. Just tell me if there's anything that needs to be fixed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hanna's Not A Boy's Name Fanfic**

**Chp. 5**

**Bargain**

Hanna got into the hunter's car. The ferret sat on his lap. Hanna pet it.

"So what's the plan?" asked Hanna.

"We follow one of them and take him out." Said the hunter.

"Hold on, I'm not going to kill either of them. I just want my case." He looked at the hunter.

"So your case is more important?" he asked.

"No…no it's just I want to find the truth. That's all." Hanna looked down. "I don't want you to kill those guys. That's another thing…even if they're vampires and it's your job. I don't want you to kill those guys. Please…" Hanna looked at him.

"Justice must be served. "

"Don't tell me you're only doing this because a vampire killed someone important to you and ever since you're trying to find that vampire and take down as many as possible."

The hunter was silent. "I am assisting you because we're both after them for different reasons but still, besides I kind of pitied you running after them even though you would lose sight of them."

"Gee thanks." Hanna grumbled. "But aren't I just slowing you down? What if I try and stop you from killing them?"

"If you get in my way then I will kill you. I might not since chances are they are going to attack you. And I will have to stop them. All the more reason why I should kill them."

"Why not just let them kill me? Then you won't have to worry."

"You spared my life when you had a chance to kill me even though you knew I was going to kill all of you."

"That's because I'm not a murder like-" The ferret bit Hanna's left thumb.

"OW."

"Paradox…"

The hunter pulled out a small spray can and sprayed it on his thumb.

"OW!" Hanna groaned.

"There are bandages around here." He said.

Hanna found one and placed it on his thumb.

"Thanks…"

"I don't want you infecting my car."

"By the way…" Hanna looked at him and smiled. "I don' think you're a murder or at least you're trying not to be one anymore."

"Why?"

"I know you were the one who rescued Conrad. Thanks for not kill-"

The hunter made a sharp turn causing Hanna to bump his head on the window.

"Ow."

"We're following the blue one."

Hanna gulped.

"I won't let him hurt you." Said the hunter.

"Thanks just don't kill him."

"I won't make any promises."

The vampire bat went into an abandoned building five stories high. The hunter parked his car.

"I'm Hanna."

"Isn't that a girl's name?" asked the hunter pulling out his rifle.

Hanna grumbled.

"My name is Abner."

"Abner…cool!" He smiled.

Abner nodded. "Let's go."

Hanna, Abner, and Paradox went inside the abandoned building and to look for Finas. Hanna spotted him on the 3rd floor waiting for them. Hanna gulped.

"I knew I was being followed." Said Finas he looked at them.

"Hi." Said Hanna.

"Weren't you that boy I was just talking to at that coffee shop?"

"Yeah"

"Are you here to kill me?"

"No." Hanna walked up to him. "I just want the truth."

"Why should I tell you anything? I like my privacy, very much and I'd rather it not be made public of what I have been doing recently."

"Then tell me as a friend"

"I don't consider you as a friend."

"Right…"

Finas looked at Abner and Paradox. "Is that your bodyguard?"

"What? No, he's my friend."

"…I came here to kill you vampire, this man just wants the truth."

"And if I refuse?"

"I'll kill you." He aimed his gun at Finas.

"Abner no!"

"He's going to kill us whether he complies or not." He looked at Hanna

"But…"

Finas kicked Abner away went after Hanna but Paradox attacked him. Finas quickly threw the ferret away before running at Hanna. Finas jumped on Hanna. He felt something sharp, he sat up and pulled out the knife that Hanna used to stab him. Abner shot Finas' arms and legs. Finas yelled. Abner aimed his gun at Finas. Hanna stopped him.

"Abner…"

"He tried to kill us."

"I don't want you to kill him."

"Why not?"

"This is my fault, I just want the truth and I kept going causing more people to almost die because of me. I don't want it to happen anymore."

"I don't care I'm going to do it."

He clicked his gun.

"I'm sorry." Hanna tackled Abner. Abner punched him causing Hanna to fall back. He pulled out his pistol to kill Hanna. Hanna shut his eyes. Abner sighed and took out the bullets dropping them to the ground.

"I can't kill a friend…" he said.

"So we are friends!" He smiled.

"Yes….I suppose so…" He picked up Paradox, help me take the vampire back to that doctor of yours." Hanna and Abner began to carry Finas down the stairs.

"Heh, it's going to be one long lecture."

"I won't be staying for that."

"Why not?"

"Because I heard he is very dirty."

Hanna laughed. Finas grumbled. Hanna looked down.

"I'm sorry, I really am. I'll make it up to you."

"Never let me see your face ever again."

"Deal."

Hanna and Abner took Finas to Worth's clinic. Abner soon left, leaving Hanna to deal with Worth. Worth yelled at him and began to help Finas. Eventually Casmiro with Lamont and asked Hanna what happened. Finas only said that a vampire hunter did this to him and Hanna took him back here. No one believed it, but Worth said to just leave it. Casmiro still beat up Hanna and Worth began fighting with Casmiro. Lamont tried to break up the fight but they ended up beating him up. Hanna sighed and checked on Finas.

"I'm going to finish this case."

"I thought we made a deal."

"We did." Hanna looked at his black journal. "And I intend to keep it."

Finas raised his eyebrow wondering what the young journalist was thinking.

_What I meant by finishing this case was that I was going to really stop. Something I should have done before…I learned my lesson the hard way…this will be my last journal entry, I don't know what I'm going to do now…Maybe I'll become a paranormal investigator…that'll be a laugh right…?_

Hanna left the clinic again and began to wander around the city until he saw a payphone. Hanna began calling someone. He hoped that someone would pick up.

"Hello? Who's calling me at this hour." Said the voice.

"Hey boss it's me." Hanna smiled.

"Hanna? What are you doing?"

"Nothing much, I just wanted to say I have nothing, I don't have a story or anything to bring you."

"Hanna…"

"I'm sorry boss." He chuckled. "I really did try too. I guess I'm not cut out for this stuff. Ah well, it's okay…"

"Hanna."

"I have to go now boss, and by the way I quit…"

"HANNA!"

Hanna hung up. He put his hands in his pocket and walked away. Eventually he was at the river where Jeremy Williams' body was found. He pulled out all his notes and threw them in the river.

"I see this is what you meant." Said Finas.

Hanna backed away a bit.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome, thanks for not coming here to kill me."

"Your welcome." Said Casmiro. He placed his hand on Finas' shoulder. We have to go the sun is almost rising.

"Yeah you should."

"Bye kid." Said Casmiro. The vampires turned into bats and flew off. Hanna watched them and smiled.

"I might become a paranormal investigator!" He called out.

"I think you would be lousy at that too." Said a man.

Hanna turned to face the man it was his boss.

"Boss!"

He nodded. "I thought I'd find you here."

"You know me pretty well."

"Yes, yes I do."

Hanna smiled, his stomach growled.

"I think there's a Denny's nearby why don't we eat there?" said his boss.

"Sure! I want some pancakes anyway."

His boss smiled.

"Wow you smiled."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah! You should do it more often."

"Maybe I should…." Said his boss.

Hanna and his boss walked towards the Denny's and ate pancakes together

The End

**Not much to say about this except the end. Sorry if everyone was out of character I just thought I had to end it now like this and I'm satisfied with the ending originally I was going to make Hanna toss his notes into the river and be killed by Casmiro. I hope you all enjoyed this. Thank you for your time, =D**


End file.
